Electronic devices in general, and computers in specific, are becoming increasingly compact and small in size. At the same time that they are getting smaller, they are also getting more powerful, in that they are capable of storing more information and processing data at greater speeds. One result of these two trends is that more heat is generated in a smaller space by such electronic devices.
If the heat is not sufficiently removed from an electronic device, then the build-up of heat within the device tends to have adverse effects. One adverse effect is that the device may tend to run more slowly. Another adverse effect is that the device may become damaged by attaining a temperature at which various components start to fail. Even if components don't fail, the time spent at an increased temperature tends to reduce the viable lifetime of many electronic components. Because of this, a great deal of attention has been paid to various methods by which electronics can be cooled.
However, many of these methods are not effective when the electronic device is disposed in an environment that is not particularly well-suited for such electronics. For example, when the environment is hotter, wetter, dustier, dirtier, or subjected to more vibration, shock, or rough handling than a typical office setting, additional cooling challenges are introduced. For example, electronic devices protected from such environments by being placed within ruggedized housings can be very difficult to cool, because the cooling system cannot compromise the integrity of the ruggedized housing that is protecting the electronic device from the environment.
The present invention is designed to maximize the protection of the electronic devices from both shock trauma and overheating.